Oceana
Oceana is a small, blue-green water dragon kin-bonded to Lily . Despite being very old, Oceana is cat-sized. She lived in a swampy pit for a century until Lily coaxed her out. Oceana is often grumpy, is very fond of water, and communicates in pictures sent through water instead of words. She can also connect dragons through the water, linking Lovissa's age to the time of the dragon kin village--Oceana's time. It was because of her that all the dragons learned to swim. Oceana and Lily are marked by the Dragon Star. Appearance Oceana is a hatchling-sized blue-green dragon, with scales like fresh leaves and the sky and the churning ocean. She is rather spikey, all her spines full-length and darker at the tip. Oceana has black eyes, a strong tail, and webbed talons. Abilities Oceana is an extremely gifted water dragon. She only mind-speaks through water--even Lily cannot hear her without water, though Trift proves that this may be by choice, since she speaks to him. Oceana communicates in images. Her real strength comes with her ability to connect Lovissa's time with her own through the water. Oceana can even push the water across time and space, splashing dragons she doesn't like. Personality Oceana is a cranky, often nasty old dragon. She's depressed when Lily first meets her. However, over the course of Lily & Oceana, Oceana comes out of her shell and becomes playful. She is very cat-like in behavior, scornful of most and condecending of others. Oceana communicates only in images, but she's very clear with them. Relationships Lily Lily is Oceana's kin. Oceana loves and trusts Lily, but they do have a teasing relationship. Lily worries about Oceana and tries to find reasons for Oceana to want to keep living. They share mutual trust and a love of water. Oceana often makes mischief, and the consequences land on Lily, but Lily won't abandon Oceana. Kis and Irin Kis is Oceana's best friend. He respects her, plays with her, toasts her food, and listens to her. By association, Oceana is okay with Irin. Trift and Alonia Oceana seems to really like Trift. He thinks she's beautiful, and is capable of mind-speaking with her. Oceana also likes Alonia, who says she's pretty and plays with her. Lotus and Sapphire Oceana and Lotus don't get along at first, but they seem to get over that and are now friends. Oceana wanted to be friends with Lotus, but Lotus is too frightened to put her tail in Oceana's rain barrel. Oceana likes to play with Sapphire. Kellen Kellen is one of Oceana's favorites. She has food, she likes to play, she's a good sport and a good swimmer, and did I mention she has food? Oceana trusts Kellen and knows her better than most elves, other than Lily. Afran and Karis Oceana is not very respectful of Afran and Karis. Afran hates her water, which drives a firm wedge between him and Oceana, and he teaches boring lessons. Karis is an extention of Afran, so she's tainted by association. Fendellen Oceana feels a connection to Fendellen. When Oceana tries to escape early in ''Lily & Oceana, ''Fendellen calmly chases her down and herds her back. Fendellen is good to Oceana, and is respectful of this marked water dragon. Biography When Lily dips her fingers in the river, she sees out of Oceana's eyes. She doesn't know anything about this dragon, except that she needs help--and that she's her dragon. Backstory Oceana hatched in a flooded manor house a hundred years ago. She lived in that house until Lily rescued her, eating the fish she could catch and rare summer berries. Over time, the water in the manor became dank and sick and sad, which pressed down on Oceana until she wanted to sleep and never wake up. Trivia *Oceana is the only known water dragon. *Lily named Oceana after her coloring, like all the shades of the ocean.